


Fire Emblem Generations

by Pittoo56 (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: just a bunch of one shots featuring my two favorite fire emblem lords and their friends, let's just pretend the other characters don't exist, the Lowells are the true protags of warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pittoo56
Summary: Lucina, the warrior princess from a doomed future who took on the name of the Hero-King to inspire hope within her friends. Marth, the legend who slew a dragon to save his land and his people, whose legend is known by generations to come. When the two meet, what kind of situations unfold at camp? Mostly Marth and Lucina-centric, with their family and other characters showing up from time to time.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm killing my Goread story because it wasn't meant to be serious and I wrote it as a joke for my friend. Secondly, with Smash Bros. Ultimate and Fire Emblem: Three Heroes coming around the corner and with nothing else to write about, I'll focus on my second favorite game that has "Fire Emblem" in it - Fire Emblem Warriors. Or more specifically, on the fact that they put a freaking Marth and Lucina support which made me actually go and play the game and end up finishing it with Marth and Lucina as one of my top units. Honestly I'm so glad Nintendo decided to do this because I literally smiled throughout their entire conversation, it was perfect and everything I expected. To break it down, it had Lucina fangirling over Marth, Marth being uncomfortable with it, him confronting her about identity theft, her apologizing about it, and the two doing what you'd normally do in an A support. THEY EVEN HAVE CUSTOM LINES WHEN THEY PAIR UP I MEAN THIS GAME IS REALLY FREAKING PERFECT. If you're a Fire Emblem fan who's willing to kill some time on the Switch, get Fire Emblem Warriors, you will have a great time laughing at Rin and Len and their story, Doritos (spoiler) dying, and Marth's entire existence.
> 
> As for this, it's just a collection of one-shots based around Marth and Lucina, like I've said. They probably won't connect with each other unless I explicitly say so. Without further ado, enjoy.

Whenever a new character came into the twins' ragtag army, it was an unofficial tradition to introduce yourself to everyone.

Of course, the Ylisseans in particular would've been annoyed by having to do it a second time (their first time being to the Hoshidans and Nohrians), but since it was with Marth, his future wife, and their dragon friend, it was nothing.

Once Elise was done introducing herself, Chrom stood up.

"Greetings, milord. My name is Chrom, leader of the Shepherds, and a prince of the Halidom of Ylisse. On behalf of Ylisse, I welcome you into this army."

"Uh, Chrom, this is the Aytolisian Forces, not the Shepherds," Lianna reminded him.

"Just let him have his moment with Marth. I mean, it's not everyday you meet an ancestor you've always looked up to!" Lissa said, before giving a quick introduction of herself as well.

After the others (including Reflet, Frederick, and Cordelia), Lucina stood up. She could feel Marth's eyes look up at her, waiting for a proper introduction.

"My name is Lucina. I am Chrom's daughter from the future. It's a pleasure to meet you, milord," Lucina said, bowing to show respect.

"Oh, no need to do that," Marth said, smiling. "I'm not a king yet, and even if I'm a prince, you're my descendant, so you don't have to do that."

The Fates bunch were feeling ignored, so they left the Lowells alone. Lucina straightened herself.

"It's just... I've always wanted to meet you!" Lucina said, smiling. "I knew you were just a legend, but to think you're here in front of me...!"

"It's nice, isn't it? To think a world like this would give you the opportunity to meet people you would've never met in your own time..." Caeda said, lost in thought.

"Yeah!" Lissa told her ancestor. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Me too!" Tiki said. "I may not be related to any of you, but I do consider Mar-Mar and Caeda to be something akin to family. And since you're their descendants, you're my family too!"

"Well, it will be an honor to fight together with you on the battlefield," Chrom said. "I'll be able to tell tales of fighting alongside the great Hero-King and the adored Queen Caeda!"

"Hold on. Queen Caeda? Me and Marth get married?!" Caeda asked, a bit hopeful.

"Uh, yes?" Lucina said, a bit confused on why Caeda wouldn't know this. "Have you two not professed your lov-"

"SHHH!!!!" Marth said, putting a finger to Lucina's mouth. "I haven't confessed to her," he whispered. "Please don't kill me."

"If I killed you, I wouldn't exist."

"Oh, right. Anyways, it will be an honor to fight with you guys as well!" Marth said. Internally, he reminded himself to tell them not to spoil the future for him next time.


	2. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeda and Lissa have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've looked up more of Caeda's personality rather than basing her off of what I've seen in the OVA and in some of her supports in Warriors, and it doesn't mention anything quirky. But, Lissa's like the quirkiest person in the family (well there's Owain but this focuses on Lissa so deal with it), so she HAD to have gotten it from somewhere, right? I toyed around with the idea and did this. Hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> And I've added a few relationships above so stuff isn't confusing. Some are spoiler ships but others are perfectly fine.

Caeda, the princess of Talys, had a hidden quirky side of herself that she often showed with Marth, but somehow, it had passed down all the way to Lissa.

So she thought of a prank to do to bond with her descendants.

“Hey, Lissa!” Caeda shouted, seeing the girl walk with her friends Sakura and Elise.

“Hi, Caeda!” Lissa shouted back, running over to her. Being ignored again, the other Fates characters ran off to play with each other instead.

“So, since you’re my descendant and all, I figured we should have some type of girls’ bonding time,” Caeda told her. Lissa’s eyes sparkled at the idea.

“Oh, of course, yes!” Lissa gasped, smiling wholeheartedly at the fact of getting to spend time with her ancestor. “What shall we do?”

“I was thinking we could prank Mart-”

“WHOA YOU LOVE PRANKS?!”

“Uh, yes?” Caeda asked, but if Lissa wasn’t already excited enough, she looked as if she was about to explode. “I don’t do them as much since a lot has been happening back in Archanea, but once in a while I like to play pranks on Marth. You should see his reactions!”

“I was wondering where I got that part of myself from!” Lissa exclaimed. “But… what do we do?”

“Hmm… do you think Lucina would be up to pranking Marth with us?”

“Nah. She’d probably take it too seriously. She always does.”

“...Wait! I’ve got it! How about we do this?” Caeda told the rest of her plan to Lissa, who smiled in response.

.

“Lucina!”

“What do you need, Aunt Lissa?”

Lissa came running, dragging Caeda with her. “Someone’s taken Tiki! And they’re after Caeda, too! Take her far away with you, and put on your Marth disguise! If they see you as a relative to Marth, then they’ll go after you. I’ll hide myself”

“I see.” Lucina quickly pulled out her mask and tied her hair up. “Lady Caeda, come with me!”

“You know Lucina, there’s no need to put ‘lady’ in front of my name. You don’t call Marth ‘Lord Marth,’ so do the same for me,” Caeda mentioned as Lucina grabbed her wrist and ran from the camp.”

Meanwhile, Marth was walking along a path, having been returning from training. He saw a masked man running with Caeda, and his protective instincts took over. He took out his Falchion and slashed at the man. However, the man dodged.

“Marth, why are you attacking me?” the man asked.

“Because you’re kidnapping Caeda! And I have to protect her!” Marth said, but he stopped attacking when Caeda started laughing.

“Oh, Marth, you never learn,” Caeda said, taking off the mask. The hair flowed down, and it became apparent that the man was just Lucina.

“...Oh,” was all Marth said, wondering how Lucina could have pulled off the look of a man so easily.

“Caeda! Oh my god, did you see Marth’s face?” Lissa asked, surprising Marth and Lucina by having stood behind Caeda the entire time.

“Wait, Aunt Lissa, you planned this?!” Lucina asked, finally understanding the situation.

“Weeeell, it was me and Caeda, but yeah!” Lissa said proudly, but was met with two angry glares from the Falchion wielders. “I-I mean, I thought it was pretty funny, but-”

“Wait until Father hears about this,” Lucina said, walking away to tell Chrom, Lissa following her begging for her to keep quiet. Marth sighed.

“Guess someone’s inherited that quirky side of yours,” he told Caeda before the two decided to head back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than I expected, but I had some fun writing this.
> 
> Also, since I do want to keep this one alive, I'll be accepting requests/prompts for these one shots. I do have a few rules for these requests, though.
> 
> 1\. The prompt HAS to include at least Marth, Lucina, or both. They're the main characters, after all.
> 
> 2\. No NSFW prompts. They're related.
> 
> 3\. Essentially if I like your request, I'll do it.
> 
> I'll also try to include the Aytolis twins, Doritos, and the Fates characters more in the future. There's one with a specific Fates character that I have planned, so be prepared for that.
> 
> As always, criticisms are welcome!


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a tent isn't as bad as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the brief hiatus. I've been busy during vacation and I've decided to upload at least twice a month. As for this chapter, I tried my hand at writing something somewhat serious. It details Lucina's future a little bit, but instead of going with what canon says for the Future Past DLC, I've decided to base it off of some headcanons I have as well as only keeping some of the children alive, since the other children bore me, no offense. As for Marth, the thing he mentions is based off of the bad ending in New Mystery of the Emblem. So enjoy.

“Okay… since there has been a recent boom in new members lately, we have decided to redo the tent arrangements. Meaning that anybody who had opted for a solo tent in the past… well, you don’t have a choice.”

Lucina groaned. The  _ last _ thing she wanted was to share a tent with anyone. Even if it was rude to not want to share a tent with the others, she felt comfortable sleeping by herself. Another person would just be a distraction.

“Basically, you’re paired up with someone,” Lianna explained. “If you’re sharing a tent with someone of the opposite gender, it just means that you’re family or you’re basically the same person.” The last part was referring to Reflet and Robin, and Corrin and Kamui. But everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. That is, the people who had family here.

“So, the arrangements are… Chrom and Frederick… Lissa and Olivia… Cordelia and Tharja… Owain and Niles… Lucina and Marth…”

Hold on.

Lucina looked towards Marth, who also heard his name somewhere in there. She gulped. She had never really shared a tent with a male before. Even when it was just her and her friends, she made sure to share with another girl.

Then again, Marth was family, so it wouldn’t be as awkward as she thought it would be… right?

.

“NO!”

Lucina couldn’t stop it. Her friends started falling like flies. First Nah, then Noire, and now Laurent. She went to support a struggling Gerome, guarding him from the enemy attack. She was worn out.

“Lucina… you must escape…” Gerome said, panting heavily due to the near-fatal wounds inflicted on him. “We’ll hold the line… Just please, one of us has to make it through…”

Somebody was about to attack Lucina from behind, but the enemy was taken care of by Cynthia and Severa. “Lucina! Go ahead!” Severa yelled. Lucina started to run.

_ Thank you… everyone… _

However, there was an Entombed standing in front of the portal. Lucina attacked with Falchion, but it knocked her back. It was about to kill her.

“LUCINA!”

Somebody stood in front of her and took the brunt of the hit, but it was fatal. Lucina held the man in her arms, crying as he started to die.

“Inigo! Please, don’t go…”

Inigo looked up at her, smiling. “Lucina, don’t cry. You need to save your father, right? So smile for me.” He held her cheek, his heartbeat stopping a few seconds later.

“Inigo…”

“Lucina! You should go through now!” Owain said. “I’m sorry. Inigo did his best for you.”

“I… I know.”

“That’s why you MUST complete your mission. You’re the princess of Ylisse, and the wielder of the Falchion! So, do it for us! I know you can.” Owain gave her a smile, which motivated Lucina.

“Thank you…”

Lucina stabbed the Falchion into the Entombed, and jumped into the portal.

.

Lucina woke up, holding her head. “Damn… why now, of all times?”

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Inigo had been one of her closest allies, and somebody Lucina had loved very much. And she had lost him…

Lucina felt Marth move in his sleep. He was shaking visibly, and it looked as if he was having a nightmare.

“Marth… Marth! Wake up!” Lucina said, shaking him awake. Marth looked around, as if unsure where he was, but then he realized he was just in his tent.

“...I’m sorry, Lucina,” Marth said, his breath slowing as he calmed down. “I just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“A nightmare? I did too,” Lucina said. “Mind telling me what yours was about?”

“I had a dream that I had to fight another war against the shadow dragon,” Marth said. “It was scary. ...What about yours? If you mind?”

“I don’t. Just a dream about what happened in the future before I went back to the past. ...Only five of us were able to make it back.”

“Oh, that’s… terrible. How many of you were there?”

“Originally, there were twelve of us. However, at that point, only six of us were alive. My friend Gerome was injured. Cynthia and Severa were still able to battle, but it was taking its toll on them. Owain was also trying his best, and Inigo…” Lucina started to cry. “Sorry you have to see me like this,” she said in between sobs.

Marth pulled Lucina closer to him, letting her cry. Lucina just accepted his embrace.

“Was Inigo special to you?” Marth asked her.

“Yes, he was,” Lucina told him. “You know Olivia, the dancer who joined from my world? Inigo’s her son. And his dances would always motivate us to keep going. And I think… I think I loved him. Sure, he always flirted with other women, but that was to help himself become less shy. It’s just… losing him made it hard for me to do my task when I returned to the past.”

“I see,” Marth said. “But, now you have your father and Reflet to help you out. You were able to stop Validar in this world, too. And I’ll always be here to help you out, whenever possible.”

“Really?” Lucina asked, staring up at him in disbelief. “But when we go back to our worlds, we won’t be able to see each other anymore. You’ll go back to your time with Caeda, and it’s possible I may have to go back to my doomed future…”

“Hmm. Maybe if I talk with Naga, I could go into the future and help you.”

“Wait, what?”

“Trust me. I think I can make it work.”

Lucina chuckled softly. “Thank you, Marth. And even if that’s technically not possible, having you here will always motivate me to become stronger, no matter what. I simply cannot lose.”

“You’re welcome. And you and Chrom also motivate me to become stronger, so that I can become the inspiration that you two need. I may be younger than you here, but I swear I’ll become the ancestor that you can be proud of!”

“Haha. We should probably get back to sleep. Rest is important for every warrior, after all.”

“Of course.”

The two then broke their embrace and went back to sleep, having no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my bias for some of the kids shows. Although I can give a brief explanation on why I kept them alive (well, the ones that I mentioned at least).
> 
> Owain - He's canon in Warriors, so I had to.  
> Inigo - I've always shipped him with Lucina for some reason, and he's my favorite male second generation character in Awakening. But I also like Reflet/Lucina, which you'll probably see more of in future chapters. And his mother is in Warriors as Awakening DLC so why not?  
> Severa - She's canon in Fates, and Cordelia's in Warriors, so I figured I'd let her live. Plus her character is actually pretty justifiable considering what she went through, in my opinion.  
> Cynthia - She's Sumia's daughter, and Sumia is Cordelia's friend. I figured I'd give Severa her friend.  
> Gerome - He's the one who gives Lucina her mask. Plus, his wyvern is Minerva, and Minerva's in Warriors as Shadow Dragon DLC.
> 
> So yeah. And remember, requests for one-shots are open, as long as the requests aren't NSFW and are focused on Marth and Lucina.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, which is why it may sound like something I wrote at 10 PM without editing and stuff (because I did shhh).
> 
> Next chapter will probably be less clunky and awkward.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome!


End file.
